


Logan and Veronica's Christmas in July

by reginahalliwell



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: When Logan comes back from his 180-day deployment that summer, Veronica has a Christmas surprise in store for him.Timeline issues in the movie, TDTL, and MKAT canons notwithstanding, this fic assumes Logan's six-month deployment starts in January and ends in July. Short and sweet one-shot.





	

It had all started as a joke.

Logan had mentioned on multiple occasions (with that self-deprecating tone Veronica had come to know and love about him) that last Christmas wasn’t really the greatest. She had countered with a reminder of the Christmas where his father had gotten stabbed, and he admitted that he’d seen worse. 

He actually remembered that Christmas fondly—it was the year Veronica had played poker with them and helped catch Sean stealing the pot of money Weevil rightfully won. 

Even so, he had to agree that despite their New Year’s celebration together and their two weeks of bliss, between Carrie dying, him being framed for her murder, Keith’s near death experience, Gia’s murder, and Veronica’s own narrow escape, it hadn’t exactly been a festive holiday season. 

So when Veronica made an offhand comment about how they could have their own Christmas in July when Logan returned from his 180-day deployment, he laughed it off. 

It became a running joke between the two of them, with Veronica planning how they could celebrate together, and Logan mentioning he had picked up souvenirs from his travels as gifts for her. 

But when they arrived back at the condo Veronica had rented out for the two of them in his absence, he was still shocked to see garlands and Christmas lights decorating the outside of the building. There was even one of those fake reindeer in the front lawn, with a tacky red light illuminating Rudolph’s nose.

Logan laughed aloud at the absurdity of the Christmas decorations against the southern California landscape—at least in December they wouldn’t seem so out of place, but at this point they were just ridiculous. 

Of course Veronica would do something like this. 

“So, should I expect a Christmas tree inside?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course, I’m not an amateur,” she answered, tilting her head with a smile. 

They were still getting their rhythm back after their stilted reunion and somewhat awkward drive back from San Diego, but they were still Logan and Veronica.

“Does this mean I have to watch The Year Without a Santa Claus with you?” he asked, mock-begrudgingly. 

“Have to?” she scoffed. “You get to listen to me singing along with both Heat Miser and Snow Miser, yes. Plus, since it’s now too appropriate to ignore, we also have to watch Rudolph and Frosty’s Christmas in July. Just be glad it’s not really Christmas time, or we’d be watching the whole Rankin/Bass holiday canon. Even Rudolph’s Shiny New Year.”

“You wouldn’t!” Logan joked, aghast. 

“Do you even know me at all?” Veronica asked, leaning in to kiss him as she put her key in the front door. “I toned it down a little for you, but I make no promises about presents. It’s been a lonely six months, and I’ve come up with quite the collection of gifts for you.”

She was underselling it. Veronica opened the door and there was a sizeable Christmas tree—not ostentatious like his parents always had gotten, but not as small as hers and Keith’s—in the living room, trimmed and lit with a mountain of presents underneath it. 

“How did you afford all this?” he asked, surprised that his Veronica would spend anything more than was absolutely necessary on such a celebration. He knew from their sparse correspondence that Mars Investigations wasn’t nearly as solvent as it had previously been, and Keith was still not fully recovered, so it wasn’t like she had the money to spare. 

“Are you forgetting a little thing called your black Amex?” she asked. 

He knew she would never have used it for herself, but Logan was pleased to see that she was actually spending his money, even if it was on things for him. 

“Oh, good.”

“Yeah, well, don’t expect me to go shopping crazy. I appreciate retail therapy as much as the next girl, but I wouldn’t want the world thinking I’m a kept woman,” she warned, placing her keys on the table by the door and her purse on one of the armchairs. 

Logan left his bags by the door and sunk into the other armchair, taking it all in. There was even fake frost covering some of the windows. She had gone all out.

“I don’t think anyone would make that mistake,” Logan muttered, knowing Veronica’s capacity for violence and her fierce independence. Even so, this spoke to a desire for domesticity after everything they had experienced together so far in their lives. 

“Not more than once, anyway,” Veronica responded, fishing through her purse to finger her police-grade taser. 

“I hope you’re packing more than that these days,” he commented, nodding to the weapon in her hand. “Didn’t we talk about getting you a gun?” 

“I’m an old-fashioned girl,” Veronica said, shrugging. “Some mace and a taser do me just fine. Besides, my greatest weapon is right here,” she added, tapping her temple with a smirk. 

“Sure thing, Sherlock.”

“Hey, don’t knock the detective skills, lieutenant. You more than anyone know how much they come in handy.”

Logan laid his head back, exhausted, and mock-grabbed his chest. “I would never!” he exclaimed, a lazy smile gracing his thin features. Six months on a boat in the middle of wherever the hell they had been had not been kind to Logan. His hair was close cropped, his body thinner and more weary than she had ever seen. Sure, the man was ripped, but he looked tired. 

“Presents now or later?” Veronica asked.

“Later. Although I wouldn’t mind unwrapping the gift I’m most excited about right now,” Logan offered suggestively, as Veronica settled onto the couch, practically on top of him. 

“And what’s that, soldier?” she asked, knowing the answer. 

As Logan reached for her shirt and tugged it up, Veronica raised her arms to let him pull it off. She had thought about wearing a dress to go pick him up like most women did, but then ended up in his favorite outfit on her, and it was clearly the right decision. 

Veronica moved to sit on Logan’s lap as he took in a sight he had only experienced through a computer screen for the past six months. 

“God, Veronica,” he murmured, running his hands over her exposed skin as she rested a hand on his firm chest. 

“I know,” she agreed, feeling him become aroused beneath her. “You know, I think this calls for a tour of the place,” she said, standing up and pulling him with her. 

“Right now?” he asked, desperately. 

“I think you’ll appreciate it,” she said, smiling. 

He raised an eyebrow but followed her obligingly, not letting go of her. 

“This is the living room, as you’ve seen, and over there’s the kitchen,” she said, pointing vaguely in one direction, clearly aiming for another part of the condo. “And this,” she paused in a doorway, “is the master bedroom.” 

Pulling him close to her, Veronica tilted her head up to look above them. Logan’s gaze followed, and he noticed the mistletoe hanging just above their heads. 

He smirked. “You really have thought of everything,” he admitted. He pulled her close, wrapped his hands around her, holding her with one hand on her hip to press them together. 

“Well?” she asked. “What are you waiting on?”

He leaned in then, capturing her mouth with his, caught between his urgent desire for her and the overwhelming tenderness and love he felt. 

“Merry Christmas, bobcat,” he said, pulling her into the bedroom with a smile. “I have a feeling this might be the best one ever.”


End file.
